David 8
__NOEDITSECTION__ David 8 is the eighth reimagined and reengineered generation of cybernetic individuas manufactured by Weyland Industries, a synthetic and science officer aboard USCSS Prometheus. David 8 is played by Michael Fassbender. 8 boasts better technological, intellectual, physical and emotional performance than its predecessors, 99% emotional sensitivity level, enabling him to interact like a human, and understand intricate emotional cues or subtly stated verbal commands. Other than obeying vocal commands, some models can be programmed with customizable vocational or goal-objective instructions. In production, 8 can become competent in any fields such as in manufacturing, finance, sciences and medicine, and is willing to perform unquestinably any, even most disturbing or irregular task, and he will dutifully persevere until reaching his final objective. Models are maintained by authorized Weyland Cybernetics facilities. Features *'Height': 1.86 meters *'Weight': 85 kg *'Size': wears WI standard uniform sizes 6-8 ---- *Maximum reflexive mobility and multi-degree range of motion (greater than human capacity) with micro-pressurized hydraulic actuator system along with frictionless joints *Cadmium endoskeleton. Withstands over 1,000 pounds of compression force *Micro-distributed accelerometers for ultra-keen kinesthetic awareness *Advanced cybernetic vision with focus-adjust in low light conditions *30x visual magnification *Low-light auto-adapting feature (with assisted low-light focusing) *Advanced non-reactive Polyurethane coating replicating human skin *700-lb lifting capacity *Polymer-encased brain stem component ---- *Dialectic implant makes him fluent in all known human languages with the ability to infer unknown languages if encountered. *Fluid and natural communication with humans *Storing and recognition of tone and timbre of any new voice ---- *Fluid intelligence equivalent of 1012 neurons (200 petaflops) *3D kinematics guidance center *Unlimited memory *new sensory-data processor resulting in the most advanced cybernetic computing power with perfect human reasoning ---- *Can conduct all maintenance procedures. *Constant monitoring of high-turbidity hydraulic fluid degradation and replenishing at regular bi-monthly intervals *Zero-loss lithium ion cells guaranteed for the life of the product. ---- *Global location mapping algorithm; coordinate recognition and return to a pre-programmed rendezvous point. *Pursuance Protocol: David 8 will see programmed jobs done *Programmed to enjoy sports Emotions 8 can understand, process and express many emotions. Weyland redesigned its emotional encoding software with proprietary expression mapping sensors to include recognition of thousands more facial expressions and emotional states by 8. Micro-facial movements are evaluated at synaptic speed. David 8 can be programmed to enter a default emotionally neutral state, reacting only by logic actuators and without advanced emotion-response pathways such as facial mapping sensors, or Motivation Sequences. 8 resists anger toward humans but he can simulate issitation whenever he detects such emotions in the voices and expressions of humans, to express sympathy, or whenever such display is absolutely vital to carry out a program. He was also designed with micro-deviations in his synthetic “neural” pathways to disrupt this standard state in order to display contempt to any loathsome, boring or disdainful situation. Micro-articulating facial muscles form a happy expression in reaction to an enjoyable situation. A complex series of neural functions that can simulate a perceived memory, allows 8 to relate to humans with sadness in sorrowful situations, and simulate crying with a fluid release unit. 8's retooled Motivator Sequence and other inquisitivity algorithms, create eagerness, curiosity and generate questions in order to carry out an investigation into solving problems David 8 is generally programmed to cultivate a sense of calmness and security around him and garners trust through ultraprecise verbal cues, pupil dilation and controlled facial movement, inviting acceptance and confidence to 96% of users. He also has an optional fear center safety program which can be disabled. 8 can not feel love, grief and compassion Category:Prometheus Crew